Final Year: Halloween Special
by sakicchi
Summary: Final Year Halloween Special! :D Need I say anymore? A bit late, but HAPPY HALLOWEEN! T for Hidan. SasoDei if you squint REALLY hard.


Final Year Halloween special! :D

_**WARNING:** **SasoDei if you squint REALLY hard and Hidan with his big mouth included.**_

_**RATED:** T for Hidan._

Yey! A Halloween special for Final Year! :D Not much more to say, except that I only wrote it today, and I wanted to finish it before Halloween ended (FAIL. It's already tomorrow...), so I'm sorry if it's crappy...

"Blah"_ - Talking_

_"Blah" - Thinking_

"_Blah_" - _White Zetsu_

_"_**Blah**_" - Black Zetsu_

"**_Blah_**" _- Black and White Zetsu_

**_Do I own Naruto: Nopperz._**

* * *

**_Final Year Special: Halloween_**

* * *

Deidara arrived at the gates of Konoha Elementary, early enough to be 15 minutes before they opened for school to start.

"Hey guys! _Great_ costumes, un."

"Heh. Vampires for the fuckin' win."

"Tobi's a pumpkin because of his mask!"

"We call him the "_Smashing Pumpkin_" in our house."

"Why, un?"

"Because he lost his depth perception, he keeps hitting things."

"Tobi's head hurts…"

_Silence…_

"_The Smashing Pumpkins_ is an alternative band… And a fuckin' awesome one, too."

_Yet more silence._

"Well," Hidan coughed and pointed to Sasori's black cloak and weird looking outfit underneath, "Sasori, what the fuck are you? A magician?"

"Puppet Master." Sasori answered simply, as he held up a puppet which oddly looked like the one from the Saw movies. Itachi quirked an eyebrow. Getting this wordless question easily, the redhead explained. "Dead Silence. I was watching it last night at midnight." Zetsu sighed, "_You truly_ **are a freak**, _**Sasori**_."

"At least I'm not the one who has a 2 toned skin colour with complete opposite personalities and argues with myself."

_Silence ensued._

"Burn..."

* * *

The school day passed quite rapidly and soon the sun started to set. Now is when this small gang does something that they can do best, but only once a year.

Scare little brats enough to drop their bags of candy and run far to their mommies.

Pein thought for a moment. "I think it's time we give our small gang a name."

The others turned to him, thought as well, then nodded in agreement.

"How 'bout _The Akatsuki_? All of us always seem to be up until daybreak." Kisame suggested. "I think dawn is one of the best times of the day." Konan added. "I like the ring to it, un!" Deidara got into a kung-fu-like stance, arms in front of him, legs bent out a bit, "_The Akatsuki_ strikes again! Will the cops ever catch this group of young ones?! I think not!" The members all laughed at this action and it was decided._ Akatsuki_ was the new official name of the teenaged gang.

* * *

As they traveled around the town, they came across a house that that they have never seen before. A mysterious looking 18th century home, with batted windows and shutters, rotted wood, and a door hanging from it's hinges, just waiting to be opened. The Akatsuki trekked up the cracked cobble stone walkway to the broken door.

"You guys wanna go in? It looks… Interesting." Sasori questioned the rest of the group and everyone froze. "Danna! Are you crazy?! There could be something waiting to kill us in there, un!" Deidara retorted nervously, but the redhead walked up to the door anyways. He gently opened the door wider, enough to see the foyer of cracked wooden floorboards and a broken, but sturdy staircase. "Tch." Sasori scoffed. "You're just chicken, Deidara."  
"Pinocchio's right, Dei. It can't be that bad in here. I'll only run out if I find a pack of fuckin' wolves with fuckin' rabies in the basement." Hidan ran up and peaked over Sasori's shoulder, into the dark house. "I'd say we go in and look around." Deidara thought for a moment, then sighed. "Alright. But I'll only come if we all go in pairs around the house, un."

It was settled. Konan with Pein, Hidan with Kakuzu, Tobi with Zetsu, Itachi with Kisame, and Deidara with Sasori. As they all stepped foot in the home, a rush of cold, damp air came over them.

* * *

Kisame and Itachi turned into a room on the left in a hallway, which led to, what seemed like a kitchen. They slowly moved in to investigate, when suddenly…

"What the hell!?"

A butter knife skimmed Kisame's right cheek. He lightly touched the cut, noticing that it was bleeding a bit. The pair looked around the kitchen. "Nobody's here…" Itachi commented as he glanced at all 4 corners of the room. Then they started to hear some rustling, like searching for a utensil in a drawer. As the two looked over, another knife came soaring towards them.

* * *

Zetsu moved through the long corridor with Tobi clinging to his arm, until they came upon a study, filled with books, and a rocking chair. Tobi shivered as he followed Zetsu into the room. "Tobi doesn't like it in here…" Tobi complained as he glanced around quickly. "**Suck it up**, _Tobi_." Zetsu picked an old, dusty book off the shelf. He flipped through the pages, dust falling to the ground in the process. The two looked though the other books, but stopped once they heard a creaking noise.

Like rocking back and forth in a wooden chair.

Tobi and Zetsu slowly turned to look behind them. There in the rocking chair, they saw an old lady. Dressed all in white. _But with no eyes_. Just empty sockets.

* * *

Pein and Konan traveled up the rickety staircase and trekked through the hall. They peaked into the crack of an open door then opened it wide. The two glanced around, and found that the room was the bathroom. Marble tiles on the floor and wall, a nice shower in the corner, and a large mirror. But there was a problem with it. Scrawled on the mirror, the words:

_'Tonight, you die.'_

Directly below, in the sink, was the skeleton on a young girl. It looked like she was drowned then left to rot.

Pein clamped himself to Konan's arm as they stared at the skinless body.

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu trudged down a stairway to the basement. "If there really a fucking pack of rabies-infested wolves down here, I'd laugh." Hidan snorted as he looked around at nothing in particular. "No, you'd cry and run." Kakuzu corrected, also glancing around at nothing special. Hidan glared at his partner. "I am so not a fuckin' dumbass chicken."

As the Jashinist fumbled for a light switch, something caught his eye. His face paled when he fully looked at the object. A young girl, pale, in white clothing, _floating_ in _mid-air_. Hidan shook his head and blinked a few times, then she was gone. Then he saw another thing. Kakuzu flipped on the light. "What's your problem? You're pale." Hidan raised a hesitant finger and pointed behind Kakuzu.

There, in a cage, were a pack rabies-infected wolves.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Deidara glanced around the hall way constantly. When ever something creaked, he would latch onto Sasori's arm.

They came to a room, filled with dolls.

"Nice collection…" Sasori mumbled as he looked at one of the wooden dolls. "They look life-like. Wonderful carpentry."

"Ne, Danna… I feel cold… The air feels damp, like something bad will happen in here…" Deidara shivered as he looked at a doll as well. Sasori sighed and slipped off his cloak. He draped it over the blonde's shoulders. Deidara looked at him in question. "You need it more then me. Now stop being so scared. Nothing will happen." Just as he said the last line, Deidara paled. The redhead quirked an eyebrow at his blonde partner. "You're pale, Dei. What is it?" Deidara pointed a shaky finger behind Sasori.

There, standing in the corner of the room, was Sasori's Saw puppet, wielding a butcher's knife.

* * *

Simultaneously, the Akatsuki ended up all screaming and dashing out of the 18th century home in a flash.

Never again did they enter a house like that…

* * *

_Hope you ppl enjoyed the special! _

_-Saki_

_(btw, I know I'm a little late, but, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!)_


End file.
